OVERALL PROGRAM SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Prevention, Preparedness, and Response (P2R) Consortium is comprised of dedicated experts in safety disciplines critical to the nation's health and well-being. Guided by a shared vision ? to reduce work-related harm and improve disaster preparedness and response ? and an external advisory board of devoted and experienced professionals, the P2R Consortium serves as a resource for workers, responders, and residents across the country with a targeted focus on the population of United States Department of Health and Human Services Public Health Regions 5, 6, and 8. The objective of each training course is (1) to reduce work-related harm and, therefore, is part of the Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program, HWWTP, or (2) to improve disaster preparedness and response and, therefore, is part of the HazMat Disaster Preparedness Training Program, HDPTP. Building on past successes and using evidence-based techniques to identify high-risk industries and communities, the Consortium projects an annual delivery of approximately 361 courses to reach 25,000 workers and residents for an impressive impact of almost 350,000 hours of training. The public health impact of the P2R Consortium is a knowledgeable workforce and community with the skills and confidence to recognize and mitigate hazards, thereby protecting health and well-being. Finally, as in the past, the P2R Consortium places special emphasis on building the capacity of vulnerable communities to respond to environmental and work-related threats.